


Nostalgia Nº 5

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [25]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Perfume, Presents
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Così almeno non devi tormentarmi ogni volta che ci vediamo, no?»





	Nostalgia Nº 5

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: profumo (lista 1)  
Contesto: generico  
Commento dell'autrice: è una drabble.  
Continuo ad arrancare sulla 21.  
E vaffanculo proprio, Calliope.

Ermal fece un mezzo sorriso. «Un po' me lo merito», commentò asciutto.

«Un po' sì», aggiunse Fabrizio, guardando con sottile divertimento l'ombra di delusione negli occhi di lui, mentre si rigirava il suo regalo fra le mani. «Così almeno non devi tormentarmi ogni volta che ci vediamo, no?»

«E quando mai ci vediamo, Bizio…?», mormorò Ermal, occhieggiando stancamente la boccetta di profumo - la famigerata colonia del suo compare, per cui spendeva sempre complimenti, e che ora reggeva tra le sue dita, gemella a quella che l'altro teneva in casa propria.

Ma neanche da essa ebbe una risposta soddisfacente.


End file.
